


Trapped

by VioMel95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioMel95/pseuds/VioMel95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco gets Hermione out of a bad situation, they might just find themselves, well, trapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my story! If it seems familiar, it's probably because I have this posted on fanfiction.net under the name EnnaBurning95. I really like AO3 so I decided I'd bring my story over this way. It's been a really long slow four years in the making, but for the people reading it for the first time here, it won't be nearly as terrible of a wait. I plan on updating at minimum once a week, and I have a bunch of chapters waiting to get posted. I want to pace myself and give myself time to finish the story in a timely manner. Let me know if you like it!

Hermione was trapped. High up in the astronomy tower, with their bulky forms blocking the door, the only way out was to jump. Now, Hermione wasn't particularly in the mood to die, so she pulled her wand from her sleeve and leveled it towards their apparent leader.

"Expelliarmus!" He cried, and her wand went flying out the window. "My dear mud blood," he drawled, "did you honestly think escape would be this simple?" The three figures stepped out of the shadows, and Hermione's heart began to beat a little faster.

"Blaise Zabini, I should have known. Crabbe, Goyle, no surprise."

The Italian chuckled, "Well, you look a bit surprised to me." The three of them could easily overpower her, even without their wands. They all crept closer, slowly, as if she where a wounded animal they where trying to keep calm.

"This isn't surprise," she laughed, "this is disgust. What exactly are you planning to do, hmm?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He lunged at her. She jumped back at the last second, but still he caught her sleeve and threw her towards Goyle, who caught her and held her tight.

"You ain't goin' nowhere's," he whispered into her ear. His filthy breath making her cringe.

"Help! Someone, help!" Hermione yelled.

Blaise laughed loudly, "Yes, someone, anyone, help!" He screamed. "Do you really think we wouldn't cast a silencing charm? Oh my, I thought you were supposed to be smart!" Crabbe closed the door while Blaise stalked towards her, "Now, you just be a good little witch and shut your mouth."

Hermione struggled to get away, but it was no use, Goyle was ten times stronger than her. Blaise transfigured a chair into a bed and Goyle threw her onto it. Crabbe was chuckling stupidly in the corner while Blaise climbed on top of her.

"You wouldn't dare!" She yelled. "This is the most disgusting, vile thing you could ever do." Blaise just smiled and started to take off his school robe. "I'll make sure you pay for this Zabini, I'll make sure of it!"

"You won't be able to 'make sure' of anything after I obliviate you."

"Yeah," Crabbe said, "You won't be ables to make sure of nothin'"

Hermione closed her eyes and focused all of her energy on one word Mobilicorpus. Suddenly Blaise was on the other side of the room, and Hermione was free. While Crabbe and Goyle looked towards Blaise with shock and confusion smacked across their faces, Hermione lunged for the door. Before Crabbe could grab her, she was shooting down the staircase and into the hallway. She could hear their pounding footsteps behind her, so she pushed herself to run faster. As she rounded a corner she smashed into another person, sending them both skidding across the floor.

"Oh, thank Merlin, please, you've got to help me, I haven't got my wand and they're right behind me-"

"What are you talking about mud blood?" Said a male voice. As the boy stood up she gasped. He shook his white blond hair out of his eyes and sneered down at her, "Well?"

"M-Malfoy . . ."

"Well? What are you jabbering on about?"

The three other boys came sliding around the corner, when they saw her on the ground with Draco standing over her they sneered. "Hey, thanks mate," said Blaise, "we almost lost her."

"What in the name of Salazar are you lot talking about?"

"None of you will get away with this I swear it." Said Hermione.

"Alright that's it!" Draco fumed, "You," he pointed to Crabbe, "What is the meaning of all this?"

"We was just tryin' to have some fun."

"What?"

"Yeah," said Goyle, "we was walkin' around all bored when we saw her," he pointed to Hermione, still lying on the floor. "Blaise said we should have some fun, so we chased her up to the astronomy tower, and tried to play, but she wasn't havin' it." Hermione started to crawl backwards slowly, hoping that they were preoccupied enough to let her get away.

"Are you all bloody stupid?" Draco yelled. Hermione paused, wondering why Draco wasn't ready to up and join them. "Do you know how much trouble you could have gotten into if you had been caught?"

"Come on Drake," Blaise drawled, "You know you would have done the exact same thing if -"

"No, I wouldn't have. I would have thought of the consequences and left her alone. I would have found a girl who was willing to have me. You know why?" he asked. "Because I'm not a bloody idiot! All of you could be sent to Azkaban for this. That's the difference, I think things through, you don't"

"But Draco -"

"No, Goyle! You all are going to go back to the common room while I fix your stupid mistake. Now go." They all turned and walked off like dogs, tails tucked and all. Just as they were about to turn the corner Blaise looked back at Hermione and mouthed, "I'll get you."


	2. Chapter 2

Draco looked down at Hermione and chuckled. He paced the width of the hallway and began to laugh in earnest. Hermione slowly stood up - so as not to startle him - and pressed herself to the wall, still a bit shaken from her encounter with Draco's 'buddies'.

"Well, well, well," Draco crooned, "look who has the upper hand now. You know, I could finish what they started, it's nothing less than what you deserve."

"But you won't," Hermione replied. "You think of the consequences before you act, you'd rather go and find a willing Slytherin girl. You won't lay a hand on me."

"You're right. I won't. But, I will threaten you, so, here goes. Watch your back, Blaise doesn't give up easily -"

"That sounds more like a warning."

"And . . . If you ever speak of this to anyone, I'll make you wish they had gotten their way. We Slytherin's look out for our own. Remember that." Draco looked her up and down slowly, then smirked. "Have a good night, Granger," and he walked away.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione stumbled into the Gryffindor common room only to the find it dark and quiet. Unusual for a Saturday night. Still, she breathed a sigh of relief once she realized that no one was there to see her in this unbalanced state. Suddenly she heard some shuffling off to her side and the lights came on, blinding her.

"Happy Birthday!" Her friends shouted. Ginny ran up to her and strapped a silly hat onto her head. Once it was placed firmly, sparks started to shoot out of the top. A magical birthday hat. Harry and Ron pulled her over to a couch where she was bombarded with gifts. In an almost mechanical state she opened all of her gifts - mostly books, with a few blouses - and told people how seventeen didn't feel much different than sixteen. Before she knew it she was being tucked into bed by Pavarti and Lavender.

"Well,'" Lavender sighed, "she must have had quite the time."

"Sure," Pavarti agreed, "just look at her, dazed, almost asleep already!"

"Goodnight Hermione," the girls said in unison. Before she knew it, Hermione was out like a light.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Goodnight Draco," Pansy Parkinson crooned as she left the boys dorm. Draco gave her an uninterested wave. Other Slytherin boys poked their heads in and gave him a thumbs up. It's not as if we did anything interesting, Draco thought. I just sat here while she went on, and on about her crush on Blaise. If only she knew what an insensitive bastard he was. Draco was still stewing over his fight with Blaise after he'd gotten back to the common room. Blaise was acting as if what he almost did was no big deal, while Draco tried to make him realize how much trouble he could have gotten into. It ended with them screaming profanities at each other and walking away, each trying to prove themselves as the dominant male . . . And failing.

Draco heard a tapping at his window and went to open it. His family owl swooped in, dropped a letter onto his bed, and swooped back out, without even a glance at Draco. Sighing, he closed the window and threw the letter onto his desk. Probably just another rant about how I need to get my grades up. Oh how tragic it is that a mud blood can score one point ahead of me in everything, he thought sarcastically. Thinking of his less than lacking grades brought his mind to the bushy haired witch once again. She didn't seem to want to go away, she was in every other thought that filled his head. He was a bit shaken about what had happened, though he'd never dare to show it. He understood the dominance role in pureblood society. Males were always above females, and when it came to muggleborns, well, they were just convenient play things. It shouldn't have surprised him. He'd seen plenty of muggle born witches looking for work in Malfoy Manor, taking whatever scraps they could get. His father had escorted more beautiful mud bloods to his bedroom than Draco could count. The only thing that kept Draco from becoming like his father in yet another way, was the look on his mother's face every time a new girl stumbled out of their room half dressed. That pained expression on her face crushed him every time. He couldn't think of a single thing that those girls had that his mother didn't. Narcissa Malfoy was a respectable woman, who would do absolutely anything for her husband, but obviously anything wasn't enough.

Draco remembered the terrified look in Hermione's eyes as she cowered on the floor below him. He remembered wondering how many times those muggle born witches had looked upon his father with such fear. He remembered wondering how many muggle born witches would look upon his friends with such fear if he didn't do something. So he had made up some rubbish about Azkaban and made them leave. Then he had threatened the poor witch and walked away. Sure, Draco knew, and respected, the dominance role in pureblood society, but when it came to women, Draco knew where to draw the line. I will never be like my father, Draco thought, and whenever he would push aside something that his father would surely embrace, he felt a little more sure about that statement. In Draco's eyes, mud bloods were good for nothing except serving his kind, but he would never take advantage of that fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! How about another recommendation?
> 
> Howl for Me by KittenWorlf17 is great. It's Hermone/Draco, and there are werewolves! Not finished yet, but I've been enjoying it very much. Check it out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione awoke the next morning feeling odd. As if she wasn't all there. She remembered the events of the night before and shut her eyes. Why did they want to hurt me? She asked herself. Was it really just for some fun? Hermione couldn't possibly understand why those boys would want to hurt her. She remembered Draco saying that it was no less than what she deserved. Could they really think like that? She couldn't comprehend it. Hermione stood and started getting ready for her classes, she was packing her books when she realized that it was Sunday. Dropping her bag and shaking her head, she changed out of her uniform and into more casual clothes. She looked at herself in the mirror, baggy jeans and a low v-neck shirt. Maybe I've been dressing to provocative? So she changed into a turtle neck, even though there wasn't much of a chill in the air.

When Hermione got to the dining hall she shoved Ron out of his seat at sat down between him and Harry. Safe. Ronald sat in the chair next to her, going on about how embarrassing it was to be so easily pushed out of his chair by a girl. Harry stared at her strangely, then lifted his hand to quiet Ron.

"Hermione," he asked. "Are you all right? You've seemed a bit strange since last night. Is there something you need to tell us?"

"Not a thing," she replied. "Just been studying extra hard for our transfiguration exam next week." Thinking about transfiguration, made Hermione think of Blaise, and ho easily he transfigured that chair. "In fact, I think I'll be off to the library. Bye" She waved and made her way into the great hall. Once she was out of sight, she leaned against a wall and took deep breaths, trying to erase the memories from her mind.

"All alone mud blood?" Her blood froze.

"What do you want Blaise?" She asked with more courage than she felt.

"Oh, you know what I want," he said sauntering towards the dining hall. "You."

The next day, sitting in potions with the Slytherin's, Hermione could feel Blaise's eyes burning holes into her back. She wondered constantly when he would make his move, whatever type of move that may be. She looked to her left, and caught Harry staring at her. She was sure that he was suspicious, after all she had been acting strangely all day.  
When Hermione woke up that morning, she spent twenty minutes making her school uniform look "appropriate". She lowered her skirt to below her knees, before changing into pants instead. She wavered when it came to the buttons on her shirt, before she buttoned them to her neck. She noticed how low cut her vest was, even with her school shirt underneath, so she magicked it to as high as her neck. She worried about the way she walked, and the way she ate. She worried about the boys that she talked to, and how she acted around them. She stopped biting her quill in Arithmancy because she believed it to be too provocative. She watched the way she crossed her legs, even though she was wearing pants. And she made sure not to look at any boys for too long, just in case they got the wrong idea.

"You are . . . Dismissed," Snape drawled.

"Hey Hermione," Ron called. "You want to go out by the lake with me and Harry?"

"Sure," she replied. If there was one thing she was sure of, it was that Harry and Ron were good, safe people. As she walked out of the classroom, all of her books were knocked to the ground. A girl behind her apologized, and walked into the crowd of students changing classes. Looking up, Hermione noticed Harry and Ron disappearing into the crowd as well. She figured they would notice she was missing in a moment and went back to collecting her books. As she reached over to grab her Herbology textbook a tanned hand reached down and grabbed it. When she looked up, her heart dropped. Blaise Zabini stared down at her with a bored expression. When their eyes met he smiled and waved his hand as he walked away, indicating that he wanted her to follow him. She was about to turn and run back to her friends when she saw Crabbe and Goyle leering at her from the corner of her eye. She turned to follow Blaise into an empty classroom, when she entered Blaise waved his hand and the door slammed shut behind her. Blaise put her book down on a desk, and sauntered forward. When he came close, Hermione started to back away from him. She gasped when her back hit the wall. Blaise only smiled bigger and began to chuckle.

"See?" He whispered. "I can do wandless magic too."

"Please," Hermione whispered. "Please just leave me alone."

"No, I don't think I will. But . . . I might leave you alone for awhile if . . ."

"If what?"

Blaise laughed and backed away from her. "I will leave you alone if . . . You kiss me."

"W-What?"

"You heard me. You, my dear, are depriving me of my revenge. I would handle this now, but your friends are most likely looking for you. So, in exchange for letting you go . . . I want a kiss."

"N-No," Hermione stammered. She thought she was being good. She thought she was being invisible, but now he wanted a - No she couldn't, she wouldn't.

"Alright then, if you won't do it willingly, I'll just take what I want."

"Please," she begged. "It's my . . . I haven't kissed anyone yet. Just pl-"

Suddenly the door burst open and two Hufflepuffs stumbled into the room. When they spotted Hermione and Blaise, they blushed and started to back out of the room apologizing.

"No need," Hermione said. "I was just leaving."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Blaise, why are you like this? Oh yeah...I wrote you that way...


	4. Chapter 4

The Gryffindor common room was crowded with sixth and seventh years of almost all the houses. Gryffindor had just won a quidditch match against Slytherin. Spirits were high, and everyone was enjoying themselves, someone had even managed to sneak in some fire whiskey. The Weird Sisters played loudly in the back round, and it seemed even the portraits were letting loose.

"I can't believe Hermione left this fun, for her bookies," Ron said, staggering a bit.

"Whoa mate," said Harry. "I think you've had a bit much to drink."

"Says you!"

"Yeah says me!" Harry laughed in reply, "You know Hermione isn't in to all this. She prefers her peace, quiet, and personal space."

"Yeah, unless she's snogging a Slytherin!" A girl, dressed obviously in Hufflepuff robes giggled a bit as she stood between the boys. "What? You haven't heard? I caught Hermione and Blaise Zabini standing in each others "personal space" in an abandoned classroom just this morning. They seemed all hot and bothered, and when Blaise left, he was muttering about "blasphemy" and "snogging".

"What!" Harry cried in indignation. "You can't be serious. Hermione would never-"

"Oh, but she did." The girl gave Harry a little wink and walked away, hips swaying to the music.

"I'll kill him! Hermione would never!"

"Harry, mate, this doesn't look good." Ron whispered.

"No, no it doesn't. We know Hermione, she wouldn't-"

"No mate, I mean I don't feel good. I think I might-" Ronald Weasley then proceeded to bend over at the waist, and empty his stomach of all it's content, thoroughly ending the celebration.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione had been hiding in the library since the victory party had begun. She just didn't feel the need to hang around drunk teenage boys all night. Let some other girl get hurt, Hermione was smarter than that. She was smarter, but not much luckier. Hermione looked up from her charms essay, to see Draco Malfoy saunter into the library, heading straight for her table. Hermione didn't really know how to feel about Draco. After all he had saved her from Blaise, but then he had threatened to do worse if she told. She decided to just keep the incident to herself and avoid all parties involved. Her plan had been working too, except for the fact that Blaise Zabini insisted on getting his revenge. She dropped her eyes to the parchment in front of her as Draco drew nearer to her location. She nearly jumped when he threw himself into the chair across from hers.

"Did he touch you?" Draco asked.

"Excuse me?" Hermione looked up in surprise. She had expected a snide comment, a callous insult, another threat even, but this?

"Everyone knows about you and Blaise getting caught alone in an abandoned classroom. Now back to my question. Did. He. Touch. You?"

"N-no. Almost, but, no." Hermione was thoroughly confused. Was he trying to protect his friend, or her?

"Hmm. Well, if he does ever touch you, you will tell me." With that Draco stood and began to turn away.

"E-excuse me? Was that a request or an order?"

"An order of course. And you will follow it." He once again began to walk away.

"Why do you care at all. I already said I wouldn't tell. What does it matter to you if he comes after me again?"

"It matters. I'm leaving now. Unless you have something else to say, of course," he replied sarcastically.

"But why? I'm the lowly little mud blood slut, am I not? I'm surprised you haven't up and joined him. What do you care what happens to me?" Hermione's voice had begun to rise.

"I will never do what Blaise has done. And for heavens sake! You have to be the least slutty seventeen year old of all time!" He turned and rushed towards the door then, trying his best to get away before she could open her mouth again. He made it to the hallway before she caught up with him. She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to a stop.

"Tell me!" She screamed, thankful that everyone was celebrating somewhere else, and not walking the halls, stopping to wonder at the reason for this fight. "Tell me why you care!"

"Because you don't deserve to be used! That's bloody why! No woman deserves to be used that way, dirty blood or not! Women are never to be abused in such a way. It's an absolutely vile thing to do. A thing that only monsters would consider doing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok Draco, do your thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Well! I know how much of a miserable wait it is for new chapters so I have a present for everyone. A recommendation.
> 
> If you find yourself bored throughout the week and in need of something to read, I have a great story for you. It's called Scarlet by Ely-Baby. If you haven't read it you won't regret it and if you have...well there's nothing wrong with re-reading such an amazing fic! And the best part? It's complete! With a completed sequel to go along with it! And she has a bunch of other one-shots and stories that I just cannot stop reading. Check her out if you haven't already, you'll thank me I promise!


End file.
